Childs Play
by FaintFiction
Summary: Childhood was fun...and reliving it as an adult can be even more fun when adult situations and consequences can finally come into to equation. Haruka and Michiru will defiantly have some 'fun' when they 'play' each others crazy games!


**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own the characters in this story, which is kind of a bummer, so please don't sue me. I own the plot and story direction...oh...and the erasers...

**_A/N: _**So this is the beginning. It's the first in a collection of stories...It'll almost be like reminiscing...thinking back to our own child hoods, and the games we played. Enjoy the first of hopefully many. No promises though. I have another two in the pipelines, just have to complete them, proof read them, and having friends read them for second opinions.

**_WARNING: _**This chapter does contain some profanity...and a teasing, fluffy, teddy bear.

* * *

**_Magical 'Sort of Fortune Telling' Erasers_**

A small package containing two erasers was thrown onto the coffee table in the middle of the lounge room.

"What do we need erasers for love?" Michiru asked, looking down at the packet of erasers and feeling rather perplexed by the strange purchase. "You know that I have plenty of erasers, why not use one of them?"

Haruka immediately produced another, longer package, from the small bag she was still holding, and threw it also onto the coffee table next to the pack of erasers.

"A fine liner Ruka? I've got plenty of them as well" Michiru stated, now looking up as the blondee, a smirk etched onto her face.

Sitting down on the floor across the table from Michiru, Haruka grabbed the packaged and immediately began tearing them apart, scattering the plastic and torn cardboard around the lounge room coffee table.

"I still don't understand," Michiru began "I have erasers and I own heaps of fine liners. Why buy more?" she finished, raising one dainty eyebrow.

"They're not just any erasers Hun. They're magic erasers" the blondee stated, grabbing the fine liner off the table and promptly removed the lid, securing it on the rear end of the fine liner.

Harukas' smile got larger as Michiru put down the book she was reading and preceded to rest her arms on the coffee table, a look of complete confusion written all over her face and the raised eyebrow seemed to be stuck in it's place, as if the wind had changed.

"They certainly don't look very magical to me," she said, grabbing one of the erasers, studying it carefully, searching for any sign of magical powers, good, bad or otherwise.

Haruka took the other eraser which was on the coffee table and looked back over at Michiru.  
"That's because I haven't coated them in magical hieroglyphs yet".

Holding the eraser carefully, Haruka immediately began writing something on it, covering each side in 'magical hieroglyphs' before placing it carefully down on a stray scrap of cardboard to dry.

She reached her hand out towards Michiru in an asking gesture, wanting that other eraser she held in her hand.  
Michiru handed over the eraser and Haruka immediately began writing on four sides of the other eraser before placing it onto another stray scrap of torn cardboard to dry.

Michiru continued to look at the erasers, intrigued by what had been written on them, she picked up the first eraser and studied what was written on it carefully before raising her other eyebrow up to meet its evil twin, to complete the confused look on her face, diverting her questioning eyes from the eraser to Haruka.

She read out "Yes…No…Maybe…Possibly. Love, this is definitely not a magical eraser. It is an eraser with words written on it…simple words."

Haruka just sat there, recapping the fine liner and placing it on to the table before pushing the other eraser over to Michiru.

Picking it up, she immediately read out aloud what was written on this eraser.

"Bedroom…Coffee Table…Kitchen…None."

Harukas' smirk turned into a playful smile and she immediately pulled out another twin packet of erasers, opening them violently, and picking one of the two up and writing on it.

"I am saving this one for later," Haruka said, looking back up at the confused Michiru and handing over the one which had just been written on.

"Car…Lounge room…Beach…None," she read, "Really? Haruka, these are definitely not magical. They are just words and specific places, in the house mostly. I really don't believe in the 'magical' powers these supposedly possess."

Haruka just sat there, a smug smile now gracing her lips. "So we have a non-believer in the power these erasers possess". Haruka reached across the table and took all three erasers into her hands

She studied them carefully before placing two of the 'magical' erasers on the stray scraps of cardboard which littered the coffee table, keeping the one with 'Yes', 'No', 'Maybe' and 'Possibly' in the palm of her hand.

"These magical erasers can tell you many things," Haruka started, holding the erasers in the palm of her hand, she passed it to Michiru and continued to speak in a serious tone. "This magical eraser can tell you the past, present and/or future. However, you can only ask it questions which can be answered using what is inscribed on it."

"And these erasers?" Michiru asked, pointing at the other erasers.

Haruka smiled. "More detailed answers. Would you like to try out the magical 'sort of fortune telling' erasers?"

Michiru looked at the 'magical' eraser which was in still being held out at her, and then looked up at the smiling blonde. She lowered her eyebrows and smiled. "What are the rules?"

"Basically you ask the magical eraser a question regarding the past, present or the future, then throw it onto the table and yeah, the magical eraser has spoken."

Michiru continued to look at the smiling blonde before taking the eraser from Haruka and closing her fist around it. Bringing it up to her face she whispered a question, low enough so the smiling blonde could not hear, before giving it a quick shake and unleashing its mighty magical 'sort of fortune telling' ability by throwing it onto the coffee table.

It rolled and bounced across the coffee table before coming to rest. 'No'.

Michiru looked up at Haruka, who was now looking at the eraser and the answer which it had spoken.

"What did you ask the magical eraser?"

"That was a fluke," Michiru huffed, not even bothering to pay any attention to Harukas question.

She picked up the eraser again and asked it the same question again, a little bit louder, but still not loud enough for Haruka to hear. Unleashing its 'magical' power, she rolled it across the table. A small bounce and a roll, its answer was heard…or in this case read. 'No'.

"hmm…" Michiru leant across the table and picked the 'magical' eraser up again before looking at the now excited blonde across from her.

Michiru, feeling rather perplexed by the erasers' answers, decided another question was in store for this 'magical' eraser.

Lifting it up, she once again whispered to it before giving it a good shake and unleashing it onto the table.

Holding her breath, it gave another small bounce, before rolling and coming to rest on its answer. 'Yes'.

"Ooo…now I am really curious to know what you asked the magical eraser!" Haruka exclaimed, looking at the 'magical' eraser and then up at the suddenly, very flustered Michiru.  
"And by the look on your face, all the answers it has provided to you were all correct." A mischievous smile now filled Harukas face.

"They were…ahh…grrr…merely flukes!" Michiru said quickly before picking up the 'magical' eraser again and repeated the process several times, becoming more confused and flustered with every answer it gave.

"HOW IS THIS INANIMATE OBJECT SUCH A KNOW IT ALL" Michiru screamed before throwing the eraser at a highly amused and entertained Haruka.

Catching the eraser before hitting her, she triumphantly asked it a question aloud.  
"Is Michiru angry with the magical eraser?"

Following Michirus previous actions, she shook the 'magical' eraser in between her cupped hands before releasing it, sending it into the middle of the coffee table with a small bounce and a roll. 'Yes'.

Harukas laughing emanated through out the entire apartment, giving little satisfaction to the angered Michiru.

"Do you believe in the power now?" Haruka asked after settling down, tears of laughter now filling her teal eyes and her bottom lip trembling, holding in another laugh.

Michiru looked at the other erasers and decided to up the chances of the 'magical' erasers faulting.

"Give me that eraser," Michiru said calmly, pointing at one of the other erasers which were still sitting on the coffee table, unused, until now.

Haruka handed over the eraser which was inscribed with 'Car', 'Lounge room', 'Beach' and 'None'.

"The rules remain the same, you can only ask questions which this eraser can answer, but ultimately, if you ask the magical eraser a question which does not have an answer inscribed on it, it will display none."

Michiru lifted the eraser and asked her question, this time loud enough for the highly amused blonde to hear

"Where are we located right now?"

Giving the 'magical' eraser a quick shake, Michiru released it across the coffee table like all the other times. It bounced quickly, and then rolled. 'Lounge Room'

"ARGH…" Michiru swiped at the magical eraser, picking it up again, deciding to ask it a harder question.

"Sand is found on a what?"

Following the same steps as before, the eraser was unleashed, and with a bounce and a roll, it had spoken. 'Beach'.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. THEY ARE NOT MAGICAL! THEY ARE FUCKING KNOW IT ALLS!" Michiru exclaimed.

Haruka reached across the table and picked up the eraser, the started tapping her chin with it, thinking of a good question to ask it. She smiled as a thought began to fill up her mind. If the normally calm and composed Michiru was angry now, how would she feel if the 'magical' eraser knew the answer to a personal question?

Bringing the eraser closer to her mouth, Haruka looked across at Michiru and gave her a mischievous smile, her eyes laughing at Michiru, telling her that the blonde was scheming something…something which involved the 'magical' erasers.

"Where was the first place we…" she held the thought for a moment, biting her tongue, deciding on the best way to word the rest of the question. "did the…dirty deed?"

She shook the eraser and unleashed it across the table, holding her gaze with Michiru, watching the blush creep up on Michirus' face as the eraser came to rest on the table. Both holding their breaths as they looked down at the 'magical' eraser. 'None'

Haruka immediately grabbed at the other eraser and whispered the same question to it before unleashing it across the table. 'Bedroom'.

"YOU PERVERTED ERASER!" Michiru screamed, shooting a glance, which could have killed armies, at Haruka "AND YOU…YOU AND YOU MAGICAL ERASERS! ARGH…"

The blonde chuckled while grabbing at the last eraser which wasn't scribbled on. This erasers fate was sealed. The fine liner was uncapped and placed to the smooth sides of the eraser, inscribing it forever…or at least until they were completely used or thrown out.

Handing the last 'magical' eraser over to the still very flustered and increasing angry Michiru, she stared at it, blinking several times to fully accept what had been written on the 'magical' eraser.

"I can't believe you would write this!" Michiru exclaimed.

Haruka could only sit there, a smug smile on her face, her eyes lighting up, and full of mischief.

Standing up, Haruka moved over to where Michiru was positioned, flopping down next to her, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"So do you want to give this 'magical' eraser a go?" Haruka whispered into Michirus' ear, sending slight shivers up her spine.

Quickly regaining some composure, Michiru sat the 'magical' eraser down next to the others and turned to Haruka.

"You are kidding, aren't you?" She said.

"Nope!" Haruka exclaimed, unwrapping her arms from around Michirus' waist and quickly gathering up all four 'magical' erasers.

Lining them all up, she immediately grabbed the 'magical' eraser used for yes/no/maybe/possibly answers, asking the eraser "Should we use the forth eraser?" before unleashing it across the table.

With a small bounce and roll, it gave its answer. "Maybe."

"An ambiguous answer. I like it. So, I ask you again Hun, do you want to give the forth 'magical' eraser a go?" Haruka wrapped one of her arms around Michirus waist, and lent in, carefully brushing her aqua hair aside before running her lips seductively across her neck, running them around in circles, before carefully poking the tip of her tongue out, and running it up and down the length of Michirus' neck stopping briefly at her jaw line before continuing its journey.

Automatically her neck snapped to one side, allowing Haruka better access. Closing her eyes, she let out a slight moan.

As soon as it started, it stopped and Michiru quickly regained her scrambled thoughts. Pushing the sly blonde over onto the carpeted floor and hovering above her. Running her fingers through her short blonde hair, she lent in and brushed her lips over, Harukas', in a teasing manner.

Pushing herself up off the floor in a quick motion, Michiru gathered her discarded book from the floor and moved across the room to the staircase, which lead to their bedroom.

Glancing back to the blonde, who was now sitting up and looking at her, quite flustered and obviously aroused, Michiru yelled at Haruka in her angriest voice possible, "NO!"

Slamming the door to their bedroom, Haruka turned back to the table and picked up the 'magical' eraser which was recently thrown.

Carefully gripped in her palm she asked "Should I follow Michiru to the bedroom?"

Giving it a quick shake, she released it across the table and with a small bounce and roll it read "No."

Thinking for a moment, Haruka picked it back up, asking it another question. "Will Michiru be angry at me for the rest of the day?"

Following the same procedure, she gave it a quick shake before sending it across the table. With a quick bounce and roll, it stopped, reading, "No."

Smiling to herself, she picked it back up and decided to ask it one more question. "Will Michiru come out to play another game later?"

The eraser was thrown, a bounce then a roll, it read "Yes."

Picking herself up off the floor, Haruka grabbed the forth 'magical' eraser before walking over to the window and sitting herself up onto the ledge, looking out into the city and the streets below. Picking up a pair of binoculars from their resting place on the window sill, an idea flashed through her mind.

Haruka looked down at the 'magical' eraser in her hand and then over to the coffee table at the other three 'magical' erasers and smiled, whispering to herself "You will come in handy!"

* * *

**_Second coming A/N: _**Don't worry your pretty minds just yet. The Magical 'Sort of Fortune Telling' Erasers will make a return, and you will find out what it written on that forth eraser, when they play their next 'game'! As well as that, you will eventually find out what Michirus' questions were which were not mentioned in the chapter. This was deliberate, so get guessing!

Please, for my enjoyment, R&R!

Thank you  
_~*~Your Perfect Enemy~*~_


End file.
